


Something He Couldn't Resist

by girlinredshoes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HarryPotter - Freeform, Marauders, Oneshot, Romance, flashfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlinredshoes/pseuds/girlinredshoes
Summary: There is something James Potter could not resist. And it involved a familiar red-haired girl he fancied. Jily. One-shot.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 7





	Something He Couldn't Resist

"Calm down, mate. We'll win this," Sirius Black said to James Potter, who was currently pacing back and forth on their tent.

It was the last game for this school year. The Gryffindor team would be facing Ravenclaw. Whoever would win today would win the Quidditch cup.

And James Potter, the Chaser and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was very... nervous.

It was his sixth year already in Hogwarts, so he wanted to win so badly. Their team hadn't won the Quidditch cup for almost four years now. They were always second best. But now, he would change that. He wished, hoped, and prayed. Their team went on an intense training before this day, so he was hoping that they would do good.

And aside from that, he also wanted to impress the girl of his dreams. Maybe if they won, she would finally go out with him.

"And Potter with the Quaffle, going around the hoops—AND SCORE! ANOTHER POINT TO GRYFFINDOR!" Xenophilius Lovegood told the crowd. He was a sixth year Ravenclaw student who always do the commentary during Quidditch.

James looked over the crowd and saw Lily Evans cheering. She was wearing a red and gold scarf, matching her red hair. She was like a fire goddess. She was so beautiful. He absentmindedly combed his hair, then messed it up.

"Yo, mate! Focus!" Sirius shouted when he went near him. He dodged the Bludger that was coming at them.

"Sorry!" James said and flew near the hoops. He then saw their Seeker, Wood, following a little ball—the Golden Snitch.

"And now, Wood is flying near the grounds, following the Golden Snitch! Oh, Diggory saw her and is now following her! Who will get an extra hundred and fifty points?"

Just when Lovegood said that, the sound of a bell rang through the pitch.

"SOMEONE CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SOMEONE CAUGHT THE SNITCH! AND IT'S REBECCA WOOD FROM GRYFFINDOR! TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY OVER EIGHTY! GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!"

Roar of cheers and laughter echoed through the pitch as the Gryffindor team won. James and his other teammates flew to the ground, and congratulated Rebecca who was now raising her hand in the air, showing the snitch. Some students went down on the ground to greet them.

James and Sirius hugged each other. James then hugged Marlene McKinnon, another Chaser of their team. Then Professor McGonagall gave the cup to James.

"Congratulations!" Professor McGonagall said, looking so proud and ecstatic as her house won.

James raised the cup and everyone cheered on. He circled but as he turned, he caught the sight of that familiar red hair.

She was running towards him, smiling so brightly, looking so beautiful. Her green eyes twinkiling.

James thought that everything around them turned slo-mo, the cheers were silenced by his heartbeat, and only the two of them seemed to exist.

He smiled at her, and before he could stop himself, he welcomed her in his arms, and... kissed her lips in front of everyone.

It was the sweetest lips he had ever tasted and he felt as if fireworks were everywhere. A tingling sensation rose up on his spine. But before he could move his lips to deepen the kiss, Lily Evans pushed him away.

The defeaning silence around them turned real. Everyone's attention were now on them.

Lily gasped, held her lips, wide eyes and was shocked by what James did. Her face was so red.

When she finally got her senses back, she went to James, and to everyone's surprise, she slapped him. Hard.

Everyone gasped. Lily Evans just slapped James Potter in front of the whole Gryffindor house!

"Wha— What?" Lily Evans couldn't form a coherent word. She was still shocked. She pursed her lips while looking at him. She felt Marlene, her best friend, by her side.

"Let's go," Marlene rubbed her arms and drag her out of the field.

"I... kissed her?" James asked no one in particular.

"Okay, guys! Let's continue the celebration at the Common Room! Go! Now!" Sirius shouted at the crowd who was now whispering to each other. "Go! NOW! I have Butterbeer and Firewhisky upstairs!" Sirius shouted at some people still glued at the spot.

James' bet that some were laughing at him now. He, again, was turned down by Lily Evans. Not only turned down, but she even slapped him. SHE. SLAPPED. HIM. In front of everyone!

But James Potter didn't mind that for he couldn't stop thinking how her lips felt on his lips. It was like his lips were perfectly made to kiss her lips. They were so soft, so warm, so... sweet...

And he would do anything just to kiss Lily again. But he promised that next time, she would be the one who would ask for his kiss.


End file.
